Mi loco extraño
by Ydna Robsessed
Summary: ¿Entrar a una universidad en donde no conoces a nadie y comenzar una nueva rutina allí será fácil? No cuando todo es diferente. En un nuevo lugar la vida le cambiará cuando conozca a ese loco extraño que le enseñará a creer en el amor y, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, él le demostrará que cuando encuentras el amor verdadero no hay fuerza humana que pueda derrotarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Loco Extraño**

**Summary**

¿Entrar a una universidad en donde no conoces a nadie y comenzar una nueva rutina allí será fácil? No cuando todo es diferente. En un nuevo lugar la vida le cambiará cuando conozca a ese loco extraño que le enseñará a creer en el amor y, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, él le demostrará que cuando encuentras el amor verdadero no hay fuerza humana que pueda derrotarlo.

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**

**Www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 1 (Capítulo lleva acento)**

"_Soy quién vino a hacerte sonreír._

_Quién vino a ser parte de ti, un loco extraño_

_Soy tu idea y tu imaginación_

_Tú vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos_

_Y podré darte un poco más de todo_

_Cuidaré cada instante que sea de los dos, tu…_

_Y aunque tal vez nunca te vi_

_Yo sé que vivo para ti_

_Lo supe desde nací lo supe_

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_El tiempo se tardó en llegar_

_Quizá nos hizo esperar_

_Y mira qué casualidad_

_Mucho gusto yo te voy a amar_

_Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar_

_De volver a entregarme_

_Y tú me das… Las palabras que_

_Gritarán muy fuerte un yo te amo_

_Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír_

_Quien vino a ser parte de ti un loco extraño_

_Soy tu idea y tu imaginación_

_Tú vaga idea del amor y abre tus brazos_

_Y podré darte un poco más de todo_

_Cuidaré cada instante que sea de los dos, tu…"_

"**La vida te pone en momentos difíciles los cuales hay que saber afrontar."**

Si alguien hace dos semanas me hubiera dicho que hoy mi madre estaría muerta yo hubiera creído que estaba loco. Ahora frente a la tumba de mamá me doy cuenta de que no somos inmortales y aunque me duele demasiado sé que ella está en un lugar mejor, cuestionarme cosas estúpidas no solucionaría nada ni la traería de vuelta, ella ya había cumplido su propósito en la vida y había llegado su momento de descansar.

Entendía que no lo iba a superar pero lo aceptaría, después de toda la vida sigue y yo debía aprender a afrontar todo, sabía que había algo que me esperaba y tenía que salir adelante y ser fuerte para poder alcanzar mis sueños.

—Mamá, aquí frente a tu tumba prometo esforzarme y ser la mejor en la universidad, encontrar a alguien y también prometo que seré muy feliz. Buscaré mi felicidad y encontraré a esa persona que me ame tanto como tú amaste a Charlie. Saldré adelante por ti y por mí, para demostrarles a todos que me enseñaste a valerme por mi misma, todo lo que luchaste para sacarme adelante y por demostrarme cuán grande era tu amor. Por no abandonarme y por soportar lo que la gente murmuraba de ti, yo limpiaré tu nombre. Pero sobre todo prometo demostrar a todos que las Dwyer somos mujeres honradas y luchadoras.

Me alejé de allí con paso decidido recordando las veces que teníamos charlas de madre e hija

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba recostada en mi cama mientras leía "Orgullo y Prejuicio" cuando surgieron las preguntas. ¿Será que algún día encontraré a alguien con quien compartir mi vida? ¿Alguien que esté siempre protegiéndome y apoyándome?_

_Sonreí internamente, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cómo podía ponerme a pensar en eso si nunca había tenido un novio, si yo no creía en el amor? Unos suaves toques en la puerta me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación, seguramente era mamá_

—_Adelante —dije viendo cómo mi madre asomaba la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta._

—_Bella, ya sabes que es hora de comer. ¿Por qué no bajas? _—_cuestionó_—. _Siempre es_ _lo mismo y tengo que subir a buscarte _—_su voz era un susurro._

—_Lo siento mamá, estaba leyendo y me olvidé del tiempo, prometo que trataré de ser menos distraída _—_dije suavemente, ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama mientas paseaba su mirada entre el libro y yo._

—_¿Otra vez "Orgullo y Prejuicio"? _—_preguntó mientras me sonreía_—_Sabes que amo este libro, así que por favor no digas nada _—_realmente traté de que mi voz tuviera un tinte de enojo pero al final no pude contener una risita, mi mamá sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír._

—_¿Por qué ya no sales con tus amigos a divertirte? Eres muy joven para estar encerrada en casa leyendo un libro, creo que ya te lo sabes de memoria, a tu edad lo único que quería era salir de allí._

—_Mamá, no me siento bien saliendo porque sé que estarás sola en casa, además no es como si tuviera muchos amigos y me muriera por salir, prefiero leer un buen libro._

—_Está bien, sólo espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y que te quiera tanto como yo amé a tu padre, para que te des cuenta de que el amor es algo realmente mágico e indescriptible. _—_Cuando terminó de hablar tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos._

—¿_Otra vez hablando de lo mismo? Ya te dije que eso no pasará, ahora estoy concentrada en mis estudios y tú sabes que es mi último año así que tengo que esforzarme más para conseguir la beca e ingresar a la universidad, el amor está después de mis estudios _—_respondí lo más seria que pude, siempre era así. Ella ponía el amor antes que todo pero yo no creía en él._

_Mi mamá había sufrido tanto por Charlie que la palabra "amor" no existía para mí, al menos no el amor de pareja._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Salí del cementerio para llegar a casa, en el entierro sólo habían unas pocas personas, algunas para criticar y otras cuantas felices de que mi madre hubiera muerto. Todos decían que era una cualquiera pero lo que no sabían era que mi madre fue única, yo sólo escuchaba las calumnias pensando en que me encargaría de demostrar que Renée fue la mejor.

Subí a mi camioneta y manejé el tramo de camino a casa, solamente quería llegar para tumbarme en mi cama y llorar recordando las veces en las que mamá se empeñaba en hacerme ver que no debía estar sola, ahora lo entendía.

Mi madre sabía que estaba enferma y que no iba a vivir mucho, por eso su esfuerzo en conseguirme un novio, para que así yo tuviera a alguien en quien apoyarme. Entendía su punto de vista pero me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí para ella como ella siempre estuvo para mí.

Ella tenía leucemia*, había cura pero sólo si se trataba a tiempo para que no siguiera avanzando y sobre todo tenía que estar en constante observación, no lo hizo porque se necesitaba dinero y la paga de su trabajo se dividía entre las compras del mes y mis estudios. Dejó sus necesidades para darme lo mejor a mí y eso era admirable.

Logré ingresar a la universidad de Columbia y estudiar literatura, la carta de aceptación había llegado hacía unas semanas, se la había mostrado a mamá y estaba tan feliz que organizó una cena especial. Pero después ella enfermó y mi felicidad se esfumó, era muy duro tener que ver como tu ser más querido muere poco a poco y no puedes hacer nada.

Pero si algo aprendí de Renée fue que hay que salir adelante y tener fuerza para lograr nuestras metas, así que eso haría.

Sólo me quedaba empezar de nuevo… pero esta vez sola. Mañana tomaría mi vuelo a Nueva York y comenzaría con mi carrera universitaria, necesitaba dejar de llorar y tomar una ducha, debía descansar porque después todo sería diferente.

* * *

***Cáncer en la sangre**

Bueno chic s saludos desde ya y gracias los que me leen :)

creen que merezco un review ..?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Summary**

¿Entrar a una universidad en donde no conoces a nadie y comenzar una nueva rutina allí, será fácil? No cuando todo es diferente. En un nuevo lugar la vida le cambiará cuando conozca a ese loco extraño que le enseñará a creer en el amor y, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, él le demostrará que cuando encuentras el amor verdadero no hay fuerza humana que pueda derrotarlo.

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad Betas FFAD**

**www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

"**Siempre es bueno mirar tu futuro y jamás al pasado, no trates de superar lo insuperable. Trata de salir adelante basándote en tus metas."**

Había pasado un mes exactamente desde la muerte de mi madre, parecía que el tiempo transcurría más rápido de lo normal pues mis clases empezarían dentro de una semana. Vivir en New York no era fácil pues no conocía a nadie, mi compañera de piso llegaba hoy en la tarde, había estado sola este mes, así que ya tenía todo ubicado, no era un departamento grande, pero era muy cómodo para mí.

No diré que había superado lo de mi madre porque eso sería una gran mentira, pero si aprendí a sobrellevarlo cada día, pues la vida sigue y los que todavía estamos aquí tenemos un propósito y un destino que cumplir. Había estado buscando trabajo. ¡De algo había que vivir! Y aunque todavía no lo había encontrado tenía la esperanza de avanzar pronto. Todas mis cosas estaban listas para cuando empezara la universidad, no puedo decir que estaba emocionada, pero sí con ganas de poder comenzar con mis estudios y retomar mi vida.

En mis planes no estaba enamorarme, pero si eso llegaba a pasar trataría de evitarlo. Aún no estaba preparada, primero estaban mis estudios y después tal vez el amor, no quería pasar por lo mismo que mamá, aunque jamás la juzgaría, pero no estaba para pensar en enamorarme.  
El día estaba nublado y frio haciendo que este clima me recordara a Forks. Pensé en los momentos felices que viví con mi madre y sentí nostalgia, tenía que hacer algo para dejar de ponerme así, que mejor que leer y distraerme en un mundo mágico y feliz.

Me acosté en mi cama y empecé a leer _"Cumbres Borrascosas"_, no sé hasta dónde leí exactamente pues me quede profundamente dormida. Desperté cuando escuché una voz cantarina hablar en la sala, me levanté y fui al cuarto de baño a arreglarme un poco para conocer debidamente a la chica que tenía que ser mi compañera de cuarto. Salí estando lista para conocerla, pero me quedé paralizada al notar que allí no había una chica, sino un hombre con cabellos rubios, alto y de ojos azules sentado en el sillón, ese no podía ser mi compañero, me habían comunicado que era una mujer.

No me había movido y sólo lo miraba atentamente cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse y desvié mi vista, entró una chica pequeña -aún más pequeña que yo-con el cabello corto y apuntando en todas direcciones, ella sonrió ampliamente y se me acercó.  
—Hola, mi nombre es Alice Brandon y tú debes de ser Isabella —dijo a la vez que me abrazaba, estaba sorprendida, recién me conocía y era así de efusiva, ella aún me tenía abrazada y le correspondí.  
—Bella, solo Bella —susurré.  
—Bien Bella, tu y yo seremos grandes amigas, ya lo verás —dijo sonriendo  
—, ah disculpa que descuidada soy —llamó al chico que estaba sentado en el sillón.  
—Bella este es Jasper Hale, mi novio. Jasper ella es Bella, mi compañera de piso —canturreó feliz.  
—Mucho gusto Jasper —respondí mirándolo.  
—Bueno ahora que ya nos presentamos formalmente ¿podemos salir a cenar? —preguntó Alice al mismo tiempo que agarraba la mano de Jasper.  
Sonreí algo reacia a ir con ellos ya que eran unos desconocidos y aunque parecían buenas personas no tenía ganas de arreglarme, así que mejor propuse algo diferente.  
—¿Qué tal si yo preparo algo para cenar y nos ahorramos la salida?  
—¡No! Para nada Bella, no vas a cocinar. Saldremos a cenar celebrando nuestra nueva amistad y el comienzo de clases, ¿verdad Jazz? —Le preguntó a su novio aunque sonó más como una afirmación.  
—Sí. Bella, ¿puedo decirte así verdad? —yo asentí— bueno, pues cuando Alice dice algo es mejor hacerlo, te lo digo como un consejo —recomendó, sonriendo y besando la frente de Alice mientras ella lo imitaba feliz y miraba Jasper con ojos llenos de amor.  
—Bien, acepto, pero sólo por esta vez.  
—¡Sí! iremos a la Bella Italia, en ese restaurant el menú es exquisito.  
—Ok, déjame ir por mi bolso y regreso —fui a mi habitación y cogí mi móvil para meterlo al bolso. Salí a encontrarme con Alice y Jasper, cuando estuve frente a ellos Alice me dio una mirada que no supe interpretar  
—¿Qué pasa?¿Hay algo malo en mí? —pregunté al notar la mirada que me dio Alice.

—¿No saldrás así verdad? —dijo Alice con tono reprobatorio.

—¿Así como? —respondí algo confusa por su pregunta.  
—Vestida así— recalcó la palabra "vestida" y caí en cuenta de que ella iba con un vestido negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, elegante y que no mostraba nada pero que le quedaba muy bien.  
—Bueno, yo no le veo el problema, a mí me gusta mi vestimenta y no me cambiaré —afirmé.  
—Llegara el día en que YO cambiaré tu vestuario —repuso ella de forma muy segura.

Jasper que estaba a su lado me dio una mirada llena de compasión y a la vez disculpa.  
Esta chica recién me conocía y ya quería cambiar mi forma de vestir, eso no me gustaba, pero preferí no decir nada, sólo rodé mis ojos. Eso era lo que ella pensaba, no la dejaría, ese pequeño duende con cara de: "Yo logro todo lo que me propongo" no me iba a convencer.

En el restaurant pedí un filete de carne con salsa de ajo, mientras que Alice y Jasper pidieron salmón ahumado con ensalada cesar. La cena fue muy amena, hablamos de cosas triviales y pude darme cuenta de que eran personas alegres y de confianza. También que Alice y yo seríamos amigas a pesar de lo opuestas que podíamos ser, ella estaba allí para estudiar diseño y estaba loca por la moda y las compras, mientras que Jasper estudiaría ingeniería industrial.

Yo les conté que estudiaría administración de empresas y que aunque no me gustaba, era necesario, les comenté que después de terminar esa carrera estudiaría lo que de verdad amaba, literatura. Fue una cena interesante ya que pude conocerlos mejor. Jasper se quedaría en unos apartamentos cercanos, nos dijo que él también tenía un compañero de piso llamado Garret.  
Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos al departamento, me despedí de Alice y de Jasper alegando que estaba cansada y prometiendo que nos veríamos mañana


End file.
